


Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

by Erin_Auditore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hanji, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Armin is Genderfluid, Basically everyone is gay here and dances yaaas, Christa/Ymir - Freeform, Dancing, Dots of JeanMarco, Everyone Is A Dancer, F/F, F/M, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Good End, Hanji is a dance teacher, Hanji/OC - Freeform, He also has a blood-related sibling, Homophobia, Hope I will get to add more tags, Hope I will soon learn to write smut, I'm sorry if this is a mess, Isabel and Farlan are Levi's adoptive siblings, Levi has shitty adoptive parents, Levi wants to dance, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lots of pairings I don't remember but I will add, M/M, Mentions of separation issues, Multi, Musician Christa, Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Eren Yeager, Petra/Rico, Rainbows and pride flags flying everywhere, Self-Acceptance, Some of them are in conversion therapy, Sort of Annie/Mikasa, Trans Annie, Transphobia, bc i suck, but kuchel is here don't worry, conversion therapy, dancer Eren, english is not my first language, ereri, everyone is gay and no one dies, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Auditore/pseuds/Erin_Auditore
Summary: [Title can also be “for the first time Levi is the one weak and sad”]“Growth is painful. Change is painful. But nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don’t belong.”Conversion therapy was one of the most horrible things Levi ever had to endure during his 18-year-old life: it both disgusted and frightened him how people would desperately try to change someone’s identity just because they thought it was wrong. He was scared by how that so-called therapist could make you feel guilty for who you loved or who you felt to be.Levi was a weak and tired boy. Torn apart by the fight between his adoptive parents and his natural mother who wanted to regain his and his sibling’s custody, the conversion therapy was just the cherry on the messy cake that was his life.But after Eren and his sibling's bizarre dance teacher rushed into his life, he thought that maybe things could still improve...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So um I don't know how to put this, basically I wanted to write something about Ereri and this came. There is also an Original Character named Andrea/Andrèe (them and they pronouns please), who is Levi's biological sibling.  
> Hope you like it though!

After his adoptive father left him and his sibling in front of that “Young Christians Center”, Levi immediately imagined over that sign the quote _“Abandon all hope ye who enter here”_ from the Divine Comedy.

“Welcome to hell, bro.” Bluntly whispered his sibling, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear. “Welcome to the place who will try to make you return on the right and lightened-from-god way of living and distance yourself from your sodomy and sinful actings.”

“Fuck you, Andrèe.” Levi said, rolling his eyes.

“Love you too, brother.” Andrèe responded, slowly pulling their hat in order to let their (forced) long hair to fall on their shoulders. The two siblings looked as if they were created with the same stencil, aside from the long hair and the age. And they were both gay. Like hella, hella gay. And they had the unhealthy idea to try to come out to their adoptive family.

So here they were, attending to a sick conversion therapy, hooray.

“Hey Church! Right here!” Called a sugarcoated voice from the entrance, and Levi bit his lip to restrain himself from correcting the surname. The voice owner was a woman with sand color hair and shimmering eyes. “We’ve already started, come in!” she called, waving at them.

“You must be Levi, and this beautiful young lady must be Andrea!” she cheerfully said once they approached her. “I’m so happy you decided to come here to be helped!”

Levi felt his sibling tense up when the woman called them by their full name and addressed them as a girl, so he took their hand to reassure them. The woman led them to a big room where a bunch of boys and girls were sitting in a circle. All of them looked like they were going to be executed right on the spot. “Well well boys and girls, we have two new recruits today! Take a seat and introduce yourselves!” the woman said cheerfully. Levi sat next to a girl with long blonde hair, while Andrèe took a seat between a tall brunette who was sweating profusely and the woman.

“I’m Levi” Levi muttered. “It’s um... nice to meet you all.”

“I’m Andrea, but you can call me Andrèe.” Murmured Andrèe, gripping tightly their skirt. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman clapped her hands. “So! Now, you are here today because you decided to leave the way you have taken in the past, and return to the normal and rightful path. The first thing you need to do is to admit it, it’s the first step to change!”

_Admit what_ , Levi thought, _that the person I want to fuck has only one hole?._ He watched silently as everyone muttered that they liked people of the same sex, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor and trying to think about something else.

Fortunately, the first encounter was short and not so extreme, but even so when he walked out of that center with Andrèe he felt relieved, but the feeling didn’t lasted when they crawled in the car where their father and siblings were waiting for them. “Hey bros!” cheered Farlan, waving at them while Isabel smiled wildly. “How was therapy?”

“Do you really want to know?” Levi said sarcastically, even if with a hint of a smile. Farlan and Isabel were surprisingly supportive with them, they were perplexed about Andrèe’s gender and Levi’s sexuality at first but they easily got over it, silently supporting them from behind.

The car drive was long and boring, but in the end the car stopped in front of the _Sina ballet school_ , where Isabel and Andrèe (and secretly Levi wanted to) attended. Levi always dreamed of dancing, back when he was a child he used to dance all the time with his biological mother and his sibling. He also attended dance lessons for a year or two, but after the incident and the adoption he was stopped from his new family because _boy shouldn’t dance._

Levi and Andrèe were adopted by the Church family when they were eleven and nine years old, after their mother, Kuchel Ackerman, was judged not suitable to raise them after the incident. The legal battle was still ongoing, and he hoped that their mother would win and take them back. Until then, they did weekly meetings with her, supervised by some foster care operator, and that was the only happy moment in these months.

Isabel begged Mr. Church to let Levi accompany her and Andrèe in the school, and after some promises and puppy eyes he let him. Levi mentally promised himself to buy an ice cream for Isabel to thank her.

Andrèe looked relaxed while entering, softly smiling when they heard a cheerful voice calling them and Isabel. “Hey there youngsters!” Called out a brunette with a devilish smile. “We have a new boy joining us?” the brunette suggested, peering Levi over Isabel’s head.

“Nope, he’s my big brother Levi, he wanted to see our lesson!” Isabel explained.

“Very well, nice to meet you Levi! I’m Hanji, the teacher. They/them pronouns, please and thank you!” the brunette looked to Andrèe and pulled them into a bone crushing hug. “And there’s my duckling! You look awesome today!”

Andrèe blushed and returned the hug, and suddenly Levi connected the dots and understood why they looked so relaxed: in this school, his sibling was silently accepted. This made him wish even more to start dancing again.

A sudden voice behind him made him jolt in surprise. “Hiya Ackerman and Church!” the most beautiful male voice he ever hear said. “What’s up sweeties?”

Levi turned and met the most beautiful turquoise eyes he could ever meet. These eyes widened when they met his, and a shimmering smile opened on the tanned face.

“You’re new? I’m Eren, nice to meet you!” he said, holding out his hand to shake his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ssssssssso, there it is. Hope I wrote everything correct. I've only read about conversion therapy because luckily in my country (Italy) this is banned by law, so I hope I will not write anything wrong.  
> Sorry if this chapter is short and shitty, but I tried my best and english is not my first language language so have mercy on my shitty writing and grammar!  
> Kudos are loved and so are the comments, if there are errors tell me and I will correct them.
> 
> Mite kurete arigatō!
> 
> Erin_Auditore


End file.
